Moblie Suit Random Cosplay
by PhoenixValkyrie
Summary: ...The pizza made me do it. Really. Have you ever wondered who your favorite GW characters would cosplay as? Where DOES Heero keep his gun? Does Duo look good in a dress? All these questions and more either ignored or answered! Rated PG for violence and v


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy, Ah! Megamisama!, Tenchi, Pok?mon, sporks and other cutlery, the number 42, and/or anything else that might cause me to get sued by anyone. Lastly, all the random con- goers are separate people who only get mentioned once, unless otherwise stated. ~Sailor Hashi Warnings: This fic is as fluffy as can be, and contains character bashing of Relena, Zechs, Tenchi, Pikachu, Trowa, and Brock.  
  
Mobile Suit Gundam Cosplay  
  
It was just another day for the Gundam pilots we know and love. The sun was rising, the birds were singing, the breakfast was cooking, and the video games were beeping. However, this peace would soon be shattered by the great evil..  
  
Relena: HEE-CHAN! Wufei: *looks up from the game of Halo that he and Trowa were playing* It's that damn baka onna again. *loud screams are heard* Wufei: Injustice! You fragged me when I wasn't looking! Trowa: .. Heero: *looks up from his copy of Bomberman and answers the door* Hn? Relena: Hee-chan! *moves in for a glomp which Heero swiftly dodges* I have the COOLEST idea! Wufei and Duo: *simultaneously gag* Relena: *ignores W&D* Let's go to Otakucon! Everyone but Relena: *blank stare* Quatre: What's an Otakucon? Relena: *way too cheerful* It's a place where all the anime fans can meet and talk about their favorite shows! And we can all cosplay! Duo: *sparkly eyes* Like..Trigun? Wufei: .Then it's weak. wait. will there be DiGi Charact fans there? [1] Trowa: ... .. .? (Will they have pocky?) Heero: Hn. Quatre: What's a cosplay? Relena: ^__^ How silly of me! Cosplay is when you get dressed up as your favorite character, and they give out prizes for the best costume! Everyone: PRIZES?! Relena: Of course! Everyone: COUNT ME IN!  
  
Little did they know, that by saying that, they had sealed their fate.  
  
Relena: Ok, now I'll plan costumes for everyone! *points to Duo* You go as Belldandy. Duo: I'm not a damn girl, you baka! Relena: *ignores Duo and points to Wufei* You're going as Tenchi. Wufei: ..Forgive me, Nataku.. Zechs: *appears from nowhere* What the.?! Relena: Zechs! You go as Sephiroth! Zechs: *totally lost* Go where? Do what? Relena: *ignores Zechs* Hee-chan, you go as Piro and I'll go as Nanasawa! Sailor Hashi: *appears with a poink* If you have no idea who they are, go to www.megatokyo.com. In fact, go anyway. *disappears* Everyone: *blink* Relena: Hmm.Trowa.. Trowa: .. Relena: Of course! You go as Pikachu! Trowa: .... (I like Pikachu.) Quatre: What about me, Miss Relena? Relena: You can go as Claude! [2] Quatre: ^________^ Relena: Now I'll make costumes for everyone! ^_^  
  
*****The Next Day***** Duo: *in a dress* I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMNIT! Relena: Hold still or I'll never get this emblem thingy right. Zechs: ?!!? WHO DYED MY HAIR?! Everyone: *points at Relena* Quatre: How's my costume? Wufei: *mutters* What costume? It's only a different set of clothes! Duo: *mutters back* Look who's talking, Wu-man.  
  
Heero: *with dyed hair and glasses* o-o; Relena: *wearing the infamous I.A.C shirt* You look perfect, Hee-, I mean Piro-, kun! Everyone: -_-; Trowa: *in Pikachu costume* ...... Relena: Now, let's go! *they all get into her hideous pink limo*  
  
*****At Otakucon***** Trowa: *looks for the pocky* ...? (No pocky?) RCG: *dressed as Trowa* ............ (They sell it in the gift shop on the next floor.) Trowa: .....! (Thanks!) [3]  
  
Wufei: *sees a bunch of people dressed as the girls from Tenchi running towards him* WEAK ONNNNAAAAASSSSSS! *runs* SAVE ME, NATAKUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Relena: *attached to Heero's arm* ^________^ Heero: *suffering from loss of circulation* -_- Relena: *sees a person dressed as herself with the hideous marshmallow hair [4] and the Queen Relena costume* It's me! *sparkly eyes* Isn't it wonderful, Hee-chan? *tightens her grip* Heero: x_x  
  
Zechs: *mutters about how to get even with Relena* Damn girl, what if Noin is here? Fangirls: LOOK! IT'S SEPHY-CHAN! Zechs: Damnit! *runs* Wufei: *crashes into Zechs* Both: *are knocked out* x_x  
  
Trowa: *eating pocky* ...... (Okay, this isn't so bad.) RCG: *dressed as a Pok?mon trainer* A Pikachu! *tosses a plushie Pok?ball at Trowa* Trowa: .....? (Why did I let Relena talk me into this?)  
  
RCG: *points at Duo* Look at that cute girl dressed in the Belldandy costume! Duo: SHIMATTA! I AM NOT A GIRL, BAKA! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF SHINIGAMI! *pulls a beam scythe out of nowhere and chases after the RCG*  
  
Con Announcer Person Type Dude: *sweatdrops at the chaos the pilots have caused* May I have your attention please? Everyone: *running around in circles, screaming* CAPTD: May I have your attention? Everyone: *oblivious* CAPTD: LISTEN UP, YOU DAMN BAKAS! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!! Everyone: *blink* CAPTD: Now, I will announce the winners of the Costume Contest. First prize for the Final Fantasy division is. Everyone dressed in a FF costume: *holds their breath* CAPTD: Zechs Merquise! Would you please report to the lost and found to claim your prize! *mutters* You know, that doesn't sound right. Trowa: *still munching pocky* ......, ....... (He's out cold over there, behind the trash can.) CAPTD: Um. can I have a translator over here? *a RCG runs up and salutes* RCG: You needed a translator, sir? CAPTD: What the heck is he *points at Trowa* saying!?!?! Trowa: *loses patience because he ate all of his pocky* HE'S BEHIND THE ##^*& ^#@!% &* &^*&^($#%@#@ TRASHCAN YOU #^%*^^#$$@ IDIOT! Quatre: Yay! Trowa really can talk! Uh. what does ##^*& mean? Trowa: .....! (Bakas, all of them!) CAPTD: *blinks* Moving on! The winner of the Oh! My Goddess! division is Ms. Duo Maxwell, dressed as a very lovely Belldandy! Duo: I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT THE FACT THAT I AM A BOY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!!?!? YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shreds everyone in sight with his beam scythe until Heero knocks him out* x_x CAPTD: Ooooookay, next is the winner of the Pokemon division! That would be Trowa Barton as Pikachu! Trowa: .........? (Do I get pocky?) CAPTD: The winners of the Megatokyo division are. Heero Yuy dressed as Piro and Miss Relena Darlian as Kimiko Nanasawa! Relena: YAY! I'M SOOO EXCITED! Aren't you, Hee-chan? This is such a great honor blah blah blah. Heero: Hn. *steals a gun from a RCG dressed as Vash the Stampede and shoots the CAPTD* Mission accomplished. Second Random Con Announcer Person Type Dude: Aaaand the winner of the Tenchi Universe division iiiisssss... Everyone: *waits* SRCAPTD: *checks his notes* Heero: Tell us. Or you will die. SRCAPTD: *cough* The winner is.Brock as Tenchi! Brock: Yay! Now not only do all the girls love me, I win a prize! All the girls: *run screaming like onnas* All the boys: *sweatdrop* Brock: *starts hitting on Duo, who promptly flattens him with the beam scythe* Duo: I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you get it now?!?!?!? Ash: *shakes head* If it's alive and in a skirt, Brock will hit on it. Wufei: THIS IS INJUSTICE! SRCAPTD: And finally, the big one, the one you've all been waiting for. Heero: Get on with it. *points gun* Now. SRCAPTD: *gulps* The winner of the Star Ocean division is Quatre Winner as Claude! Quatre: I won! Yippie! *runs around* SRCAPTD: Would you please report to the lost and found to claim your prize! Quatre: You're going to give me something from the lost and found as a prize?!?! *goes ZERO* YoU wIlL nEvEr FoRgEt ThIs DaY! NoBoDy WiLl EvEr FoRgEt ThIs DaY! Trowa: *hands him a stick of pocky* ............! (Chill, dude, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep yelling like that!) Quatre: *calms down* Why, thank you, Trowa! *eats the pocky and falls over asleep* Duo: *pokes at Quatre with his scythe* What's wrong with him, huh? Trowa: Drugged. Duo: Dude! Trowa "The Silencer" Barton actually talked! Trowa: ........ (Shut up, you moron.) Duo: Hmmm... *thinks* ...... (My aunt is a cookie.) [5] Trowa: ..... (Moron in a skirt.) Heero: Hn. *steals the rest of the guns from "Vash"* Quatre: *wakes up, still on ZERO* I wAnT tO dEsTrOy! *steals weapons from a RCG dressed as Largo* Wufei: I will avenge you, NATAKUUUUUU! *steals a pair of swords from RCGers dressed as Hikaru and Ferio* Duo: I AM NOT A BLOODY GIRL! *re-activates his scythe* All four of them: *destroy the convention center*  
  
~~~~~~~Owari.  
Sailor Hashi: Yay! Total destruction will win every time. Duo: Except in the case of a certain girl and her puppy.. Heero: Omae o korosu. Duo: *runs*  
  
[1] Don't you just expect this of Wu-man? Of course, nyo! [2] Star Ocean 2 is a video game I am very fond of, but only about three people have heard of. If you have, go you. [3] I know, only Trowa can speak silence, but I couldn't resist. [4] Yes, it is marshmallow. [5] Apparently poor Duo-chan can't speak silence.. ^_^' 


End file.
